Wasted
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: How can you walk away? How can you not? How can he let her go? Established HD relationship


Disclaimer-- I don't own the Harry Potter characters and the song is performed by Carrie Underwood

_Standin at the back door, she tried to make it fast_

_One tear hit the hardwood, it fell like broken glass_

Hermione Granger stood at her back door, bags in hand. The tears in her eyes blurred her view of the man she was leaving.

"Hermione, this isn't the answer. Please, we can work this all out."

"That's just it, I don't think we can." She turned away from the worn face and pleading silver eyes. "Goodbye Draco."

_She said 'sometimes love slips away_

_And you just can't get it back_

_Let's face it'_

"Mione."

_For one split second she almost turned around_

_But that would be like pourin raindrops back into a cloud_

_So she took another step_

_Said 'I see the way out, and I'm gonna take it.' _

The tears fell faster as she heard the pain in his voice, but she knew she couldn't give in.

"No Draco, everyone was right about us. We just can't seem to make it work, and I don't want to make a mistake. You didn't try hard enough, it's over."

_I don't want to spend my life jaded, waitin_

_To wake up one day and find_

_That I let all these years go by wasted_

She walked out on him, on everything they didn't have. As he heard her drive away he walked to the counter and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey from the almost empty bottle and sat down on the porch.

_Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain_

_So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain_

_He says 'it's time to be a man and stop livin for yesterday_

_Gotta face it'_

When the whiskey didn't so the job he slowly made his way to the bathroom and poured it out. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head.

"Congratulations Malfoy, you've just lost the best thing that ever happened to you."

He wasn't the man he wanted to be, and he couldn't figure out how he'd gotten there. Hermione had given him a chance five long years before, despite the warnings of her friends and family, and Draco had proved them all right. Years before he'd stopped trying in their relationship, and now he'd paid the ultimate price.

'_Cause I don't want to spend my life jaded, waitin_

_To wake up one day and find_

_That I let all these years go by wasted_

_I don't want to keep on wishing, missing_

_The still of the morning, the color of a night_

_I ain't spending no more time wasted_

As Draco contemplated himself in the mirror Hermione drove towards her childhood home and wondered whether or not she'd made the right decision.

_She kept driving along til the moon and the sun_

_Were floating side by side_

_He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear_

_For the first time in a while_

As Hermione pulled up in front of her parents' home she wiped her eyes and tried to erase any traces of her tears, and as she did Draco decided to try and take back the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

_I don't want to spend my life jaded, waiting_

_To wake up one day and find_

_That I let all these years go by wasted_

_I don't want to keep on wishing, missing_

_The still of a morning, the color of a night_

_I ain't spending no more time wasted_

Mere hours after she had walked out Hermione opened her parents' door to find the man she'd left so little before standing on the doorstep.

"Draco, what are you…?"

"Before you turn me away just let me say something. I'm a prat, an ass, any other number of things you could think to call me. You took a chance on me five years ago, and I screwed everything up. It wasn't that I didn't try hard enough, it was that I didn't try at all. I expected everything to fit together perfectly without any work, and my stupidity cost me you, the greatest thing I have in my life. I know that I'm sorry can't do much, but I truly am, and I can only hope that you'll give me a chance to redeem myself for the past few years and prove to you how much I love you."

By the end of his speech there were fresh tears running down her cheeks. "I just don't know Draco. I don't know if it's enough."

"Please Hermione; I love you with the whole of my being, heart and soul. Please just give me a second chance to be the man I know I can be. I know I threw away my first chance with you, but I promise I won't waste the second."

She looked down into the silver eyes that betrayed his every emotion and nodded.

"I'll give you another chance, but you'd better not screw it up again Draco Malfoy."

"I won't' Mione, I love you, and I'm going to prove to you how much."

She nodded again and straightened to kiss him. Maybe she was crazy, that possibility always existed, but God help her she loved the man, and she would give him the chance to prove everybody wrong. And maybe in the end neither of them would come out of it having wasted their time.

_I don't want to spend my life jade, waiting_

_To wake up one day and find_

_That I let all these years go by wasted_

_I don't want to keep on wishing, missing_

_The still of a morning, the color of a night_

_I ain't spending no more time wasted_


End file.
